Soirs d'hiver, journées glacées
by Heloc61
Summary: "Bonjour, je suis voyant, je te connais à peine, mais je sais déjà toute ta vie... ou presque ! Merci de ne pas me la raconter, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Au revoir !" Quand Draco rencontre Harry. "J'arrêterai le temps à 18.00, un soir d'hiver. Là, c'est parfait." UA HPDM
1. Saison 01, Année 01, I

**Bonjour !** Voilà, j'ai fait il y a quelques temps, des petits drabbles... Bon, ce sont des drabbles plutôt longs, et la longueur varie vraiment au fil des chapitres. Donc, je vais dire que c'est entre le drabble et le chapitre.

**Disclaimer :** Eh bah... Tout à Rowling, sauf l'histoire, quoi !

**Résumé : **« Bonjour, je suis voyant, je te connais à peine, et je sais déjà toute ta vie... Ou presque ! Merci de ne pas me la raconter, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Au revoir ! » ; ou quand Draco rencontre Harry. « J'arrêterais le temps vers 18.00, un soir d'hiver. Là, c'est parfait. »

* * *

_**Saison 01 ; ****Année 01**_

**(compte commencé à partir de la première ligne du premier chapitre de la première saison)**

**I**

« _**Si je le pouvais, je serais quelqu'un d'autre.**_»

Cette phrase, Draco ne cessait de se la répéter sans cesse, à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Lorsqu'on disait quelque chose d'idiot, il pensait à s'exclamer : « Putain, t'es vraiment un abruti ! », mais il ne le faisait pas car, face à un professeur, ce ne serait pas idéal. Quand il voyait quelqu'un mépriser un autre, il devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer vertement quelque chose à l'agresseur. Quand on l'énervait, il devait se retenir de ne pas laisser les mots blessants sortir de sa bouche. Alors il se contentait de se la fermer. Mais il était frustré. Désagréablement frustré. Et il ne cessait pas de penser que, s'il l'avait pu, il aurait eu deux sauvegardes de sa vie : l'une où il serait celui qu'il doit être en société, et l'autre où il serait tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Malheureusement, et il l'avait compris depuis fort bien longtemps, ce n'était pas possible. Car personne ne nous a accordé deux vies en parallèle. C'est pourquoi, sur ses jeux vidéos – entre autres, il se permettait de se créer deux sauvegardes, dont l'une représentait l'idéal, et l'autre la figure de lui-même qu'il aurait voulu placer sur son visage.

Dans la réalité, Draco écoutait attentivement ses professeurs, souriait sans cesse, était modérément gentil, et il ne lui arrivait que très rarement de placer un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il avait compris que, souvent, les gens cyniques et sarcastiques étaient plutôt rejetés... parce que, justement, ils étaient cyniques et sarcastiques. Il avait donc appris, de lui-même, à se modérer. Mais c'était plutôt difficile pour lui, surtout que, souvent, il lui arrivait d'être plutôt réactionnaire.

Cependant, même s'il se gérait plutôt bien, parfois, cela dérapait.

_« Eh Malfoy ! »_

_L'interpelé, retenant un soupir, se tourna vers son... camarade en souriant._

_« Oui ? »_

_« Il paraît que tu as encore eu vingt au dernier contrôle ? »_

_Il haussa un sourcil._

_« Ouais, et ? »_

_« T'as sucé le prof pour en arriver là ? »_

_La dernière fois, on lui avait posé à peu près la même question. La fois d'avant aussi. Et celle d'encore avant. Toutes ces fois-là, il s'était géré. Il s'était dit : « Ça va leur passer... Ils sont pas si cons pour faire toujours la même réflexion, non ? ». Eh bien... il fallait croire que si. Et là, c'était sûrement la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase._

_« Mais bien sûr... »_

_Il eut un léger rictus, et son camarade ricana._

_« Je m'en doutais... »_

_« Abruti. Moi, au moins, je me cache pas dans les toilettes pour faire ce genre de choses. Peut-être que Théodore en a marre de se cacher, lui aussi. »_

_Il se leva, le laissant passablement interloqué devant la classe – dont la plupart avait écouté plus ou moins attentivement – et il prit son sac._

_« Monsieur Malfoy ! » s'exclama le professeur qui venait d'arriver._

_« Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais je ne me sens pas bien. Puis-je aller voir l'infirmière ? »_

_« Eh bien faites, faites... »_

_Le petit professeur se gratta de l'index son crâne à moitié chauve en regardant Draco s'en aller au pas de course. Il se tourna finalement vers la classe qui faisait un bruit épouvantable. Il constata que Blaise était extrêmement pâle et que Théodore était bizarrement rouge, tous deux ne parlant pas. « Bizarre, ça. »_

_« Bon ! Silence ! »_

Et voilà. C'était typiquement le genre de choses qui se produisait environ deux à trois fois par an. C'était tout de même une belle moyenne... ou bien piètre, selon les avis.

Draco avait une drôle de particularité, qui accentuait son côté cynique et blasé. En effet, bien que d'apparence, il semblait être un garçon de 17 ans parfaitement normal... il se trouvait que :

- Il était né un premier janvier 2001 (01/01/01),

- Sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, était réputée pour ses nombreuses – très, très nombreuses – aventures avec des hommes – et des femmes !,

- Il avait des yeux verrons – l'œil droit étant d'un bleu ciel très clair,

- Son œil gauche – argenté – lui permettait de _voir_ dans les souvenirs des gens.

Même s'il n'en avait jamais voulu. Ce pouvoir, qu'il possédait depuis, lui semblait-il, sa naissance, ne l'avait pas quitté. Et il avait peu à peu appris à ne pas l'évoquer. Quoi de plus dérangeant que de savoir que l'on pouvait voir ses souvenirs ? Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de le réguler, mais c'était comme ça. Quand il posait les yeux sur quelqu'un, il voyait ses souvenirs défiler comme dans un film.

* * *

Faites-moi signe si vous voulez une suite ;)

Heloc61


	2. Saison 01, Année 01, II

**Bonjour ! **Voici le deuxième chapitre de Soirs d'hivers, journées glacées !

**Disclaimer :** Eh bien, comme pour le premier chapitre, tout est à JK Rowling ! (sauf l'histoire héhé)

Bonne lecture ! ;)

Heloc61.

* * *

**__****Saison 01 ; ****Année 01**

**II**

« _**Je suis moi, je vis **_**ma**_** vie, je suis dans **_**mon**_** corps, dans **_**ma**_** maison. Alors, pourquoi je dois faire ce qu'on me demande ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire ce que je veux ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé d'apprendre, de retenir, de réfléchir ? Est-ce que, si je n'étais pas instruit, je n'aurais pas le droit de vivre ? NON !**_ »

Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait son professeur lire quelques dossiers sur son bureau. Depuis quelques temps, Harry ressentait une grande lassitude quand il pensait au lycée. Le lycée... Cet endroit où étaient parqués des enfants, d'âges différents, de maturités différentes, où des gens les formaient pour, plus tard, avoir une chance de survivre.

« _**Tout ce qu'on apprend, lorsqu'on est jeune, ce n'est pas pour vivre. Si c'était juste pour vivre, les adultes ne se préoccuperaient pas autant de nos notes, de nous apprendre des notions, on serait juste comme des animaux : on attaquerait pour avoir de la nourriture – et on n'aurait d'ailleurs même pas conscience d'attaquer, on dormirait, et on mangerait... On ne chercherait pas à avoir de l'argent, à avoir un travail pour avoir de l'argent. La vie qu'on mène, nous tous, c'est une survie, rien d'autre qu'une survie...**_ »

Il en avait assez. Oh ça oui... Assez de se retrouver, le soir, à devoir bûcher comme un malade pour avoir une note ridicule qui ne signifiait pas grand chose à ses yeux. Il en avait assez de voir que le temps passait trop vite, assez de se rendre compte qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures pour faire sa montagne de boulot. S'il le pouvait, il suspendrait le temps, et resterait ainsi aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaiterait... Jusqu'à, sûrement, ce qu'il en est assez de ne « rien » faire.

«_** Je l'arrêterais vers 18.00, un soir d'hiver.**_ »

Il aimait beaucoup l'odeur qui se dégageait dans l'air, l'hiver, quand il faisait nuit, cette odeur légèrement boisée due aux nombreuses cheminées allumées. Il aimait sentir le froid glacer son nez et voir la fumée se dégager de sa bouche. Il aimait, lorsqu'il levait la tête vers le ciel, observer les étoiles et rêver aux centaines de millier de mondes qui existaient, plus loin, plus tard, à des millions d'années. S'il le pouvait, il resterait des heures, voire des jours entiers, coincé à cette heure de la journée pour simplement observer le ciel.

« _**Je supprimerais simplement ce qui ne me plaît pas. Et j'irais chercher ce qui me plaît.**_ »

Sûrement qu'il ferait en sorte d'expédier sa voisine loin de chez eux. Et, éventuellement, il irait se cloîtrer quelques jours dans une bibliothèque. Car on n'a jamais le temps de lire tous les livres d'une bibliothèque. Mais si on reste l'éternité à 18.00, alors on a plus que du temps.

«_** Et un jour, je déciderais simplement de reprendre là où le temps s'était arrêté. Je serais sûrement plus vieux, plus mature, plus intelligent. Mais j'aurais réussi à faire ce que je voulais. **_**Tout **_**ce que je voulais.**_ »

Seulement... Ce genre de choses ne se réaliserait pas. Même s'il le souhaitait au plus profond de lui. Malgré tout, il avait le sens des réalités, et savait ce qui était ou non possible. Et il avait compris que la plupart des choses étaient impossibles.

Reposant ses yeux sur sa feuille couverte d'une écriture fine et serrée, il soupira.

« _**Le temps, ça fait peur.**_ »

Il se leva en faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol de la salle, prenant de sa main droite son contrôle, et marcha jusqu'au bureau du professeur. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, haussa un sourcil avec un léger sourire, et dit, d'une voix où transperçait sa satisfaction :

« Déjà fini, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Oui. »

Il entendit, derrière lui, des chuchotements et perçut certains mots, qui étaient, d'une certaine façon, assez flatteurs.

« Eh bien... »

Le professeur se gratta la tête de l'index, avec un sourire désabusé.

« Je suppose que vous pouvez partir. La fin de l'heure vient de sonner. »

Avec un signe sec de la tête, Harry marcha vers sa place où il rangea ses affaires.

« Eh... Pssst... Tu peux m'aider ? »

Il ricana légèrement avant de se tourner vers celui qui l'avait appelé.

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai tout fait ? »

Il sortit de la salle, le pas vif, alors que le professeur, les yeux ronds, s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait fait que la moitié du contrôle.

« Décidément, ces élèves, cette année, je ne m'y ferai pas... » marmonna le petit professeur.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu !

Heloc61.


	3. Saison 01, Année 01, III

**Bonjour ! **Et voilà le troisième chapitre de Soirs d'hiver, Journées glacées...

Merci pour les mises en follow ^^

Bonne lecture !

Heloc61

* * *

**__****Saison 01 ; ****Année 01**

**III**

« _**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?! **_»

Draco, se rongeant les ongles, était arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il poussa un soupir et allait frapper quand il se ravisa. Même s'il avait dit qu'il allait se reposer, le professeur devait bien se douter qu'il n'irait pas voir l'infirmière. Et il n'en avait absolument pas l'envie. Alors, d'un pas vif, il remonta vers le couloir principal pour finalement sortir dans le jardin du lycée. C'était un beau jardin, grand, verdoyant, et plein d'arbres. Un jardin, quoi.

Il avisa un banc où, les mains dans les poches, il alla s'asseoir.

Dix minutes plus tard, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, les jambes légèrement écartées, complètement affalé sur le banc, Draco dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve. Ou presque.

«_** Putain, ça me gave ! **_»

Son sac sur son épaule droite, Harry marchait rapidement – très rapidement – dans le couloir B de son lycée. Il avait envie de donner des coups de pied dans le mur. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il ait de bons résultats, hein ?! Être simplement intelligent, ça ne suffisait pas, c'est ça ? Ils créaient de bons petits soldats capables de résoudre des problèmes de maths ridicules, ou quoi ?! A quoi ça servait, tout ça ! Il était capable de raisonner sans problème, il savait compter, lire, écrire, il savait poser des problématiques, répondre à certaines ! Il était parfois ignorant, mais qui ne l'était pas ?! Tant qu'il n'était pas complètement ignare, ça allait, non ? Alors pourquoi, même s'il savait faire tout ça, on attendait de lui qu'il fasse quelque chose d'encore plus grand ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne le laissait pas simplement là où il voulait être ? Pourquoi ?!

Une lueur furieuse s'était installée dans ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans ses pensées. Il n'avait même pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Chez lui. Cet endroit froid, et impersonnel, où sa mère et sa sœur ne cessaient de lui faire des réflexions. « Oh mais t'aurais pu faire mieux, non ? Je te rappelle que si tu veux aller en prépa, il faut que tu aies un bon dossier, hein ? » Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre de la prépa ! « C'est toi ! Toi qui veux que j'aille en prépa ! Qui te dit que moi je veux y aller, hein ?! Tu te permets juste de te transposer en moi, parce que ma sœur n'a pas été foutue d'avoir son bac pro ! Oh, ça, t'en as été dégoûtée, hein ? Dégoûtée de voir que même la fille en qui tu plaçais pas mal d'espoir était complètement conne ! Alors, maintenant, tu mets tout sur moi ! Et, tu vois, ça, c'est juste l'horreur. »

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa marche folle, juste devant la grille qui n'était pas encore ouverte. Non. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui.

Il fit demi-tour, et rentra dans le lycée. Il trouva une porte qui menait dans le jardin du lycée et il sortit dehors. Il leva le nez, et vit que le ciel était bleu, sans nuages. Son regard se porta ensuite vers le fond du jardin où il avisa un de ses camarades de classe. Un de ceux qui était le plus bizarre. Quoique. Quand on y pensait, lui non plus ne semblait pas très normal. Après tout, il venait de foirer sciemment un contrôle coeff 4. Haha...

Il réfléchit un moment en marchant lentement vers le garçon, avant de se raviser : il ne le connaissait pas, et ils ne semblaient pas vraiment du même monde.

Il s'installa sur le banc d'à côté – il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à être totalement seul – et posa son sac à côté de lui. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et se plaça confortablement sur le dossier du banc, la tête tournée vers le ciel.

« _**Je voudrais tellement pouvoir m'échapper.**_ »

* * *

« _**Comme on dit : les chiens ne font pas des chats. T'inquiète pas, tu finiras comme nous... **_»

« Comme nous. Comme nous. Comme nous. »

En sursautant, Draco se redressa sur le banc, la voix de sa mère résonnant encore à ses oreilles. Il pensait à plein de jolis mots la concernant, comme, entre autres, « Salope. ». Ce qui était d'autant plus vrai quand on connaissait le personnage. Avec une grimace, il constata qu'il faisait nuit, et qu'il était encore au lycée.

« _**Ma mère va me tuer...**_»

Il se passa une main sur le visage, avant de se tourner vers son sac pour en sortir son portable. 18.00. Mais... Le lycée, il fermait à quelle heure ?!

Il se leva d'un bond, et, alors qu'il allait partir, il distingua dans l'obscurité naissante un mec qui pianotait tranquillement sur son portable, tout en souriant légèrement vers l'écran. Ses cheveux, longs de quelques centimètres – peut-être cinq ? - lui donnaient une étrange coupe, légèrement décoiffée, et lui tombaient dans les yeux. Il se tenait affalé sur le banc et semblait se foutre comme d'une guigne de l'heure qu'il était.

Draco, en reconnaissant là un de ces abrutis de sa classe, toussa bruyamment.

En sursautant à peine, Harry se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. Et Draco fut alors assailli d'images, par les images de la vie de ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des images qu'il n'avait jamais vues alors qu'il observait tout le monde dans la classe et qu'il avait connaissance des vies de tout le monde. Il n'avait jamais fait attention, mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de regarder Harry dans les yeux.

* * *

_"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Harry ?! Non mais t'as vu, sérieux ! Ma robe ! Ma robe, quoi ! Pourquoi t'as renversé du café sur moi !"_

_"Parce que tu crois peut-être que je l'ai fait intentionnellement ?"_

_"Intention... Quoi ?"_

_Draco, plongé dans le souvenir de Harry, ressentit parfaitement le mépris que le garçon avait alors ressenti envers sa sœur._

_"Ça veut dire... Oh et puis merde, j'ai pas envie de t'expliquer ! T'es plus conne que tes pieds !"_

_"Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Tu dis de la merde ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est... !"_

_"Ecoute... J'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi... alors, tu vois, je vais simplement monter dans ma chambre et je..."_

_"Non ! NON ! Tu vas nettoyer le café sur ma robe !"_

_"Je pense que tu pourrais aussi tout bêtement aller changer de robe ! De toute façon... Changer un bout de tissu pour un bout de tissu, ça ne change pas grand chose, si ?"_

_Elle l'avait regardé avec un air hagard qui convenait parfaitement aux personnes stupides et était partie en hurlant à sa mère de se dépêcher dans la salle de bain._

_« De toute manière, la prépa, j'en ai rien à f__outre. Je veux juste aller à l'université. »_

* * *

_« Ma sœur... Ma sœur... Mais pourquoi y en a que pour ma sœur ?! »_

* * *

_"Bonjour mon chéri..."_

_La mère de Harry était entrée dans sa chambre._

_"Salut ."_

_Il était assis à son bureau, et semblait travailler sur des cahiers, alors que, sous tout son bazar, son ordinateur portable tournait à plein régime._

_"Ça avance tes révisions ?"_

_"Ouais."_

_« De toute manière, même si je révise pas, j'ai une bonne note... » pensa-t-il._

_Le silence s'était installé dans la pièce, et il semblait y faire de plus en plus froid._

_"Tu sais que ta sœur a loupé son bac ?"_

_Harry avait retenu un ricanement méprisant. Il s'y attendait, en fait._

_"Non."_

_"Eh bien voilà..."_

_Il y avait eu un autre moment de silence._

_"Je veux que tu ailles en prépa. Ce n'est pas en option. Et, ensuite, tu iras à Polytechnique. Et, ça non plus, ce n'est pas en option. Tu en as les capacités, je le sais. Alors, tu iras."_

_"Pourquoi t'as pas demandé ça à l'autre ?"_

_"Parce qu'elle n'a pas les mêmes capacités que toi."_

_« Tu veux plutôt dire qu'elle était trop bête, non ? »_

* * *

_"Salut fiston !"_

_Le père de Harry venait juste de rentrer de son travail. Harry devait avoir sept ans._

_"Coucou Papa !"_

_Il avait fait un sourire qui aurait fait craquer n'importe qui. En tout cas, Draco, lui, sentit son cœur fondre, alors que ce n'était absolument pas son genre. L'adulte l'avait pris dans ses bras, puis l'avait reposé dès qu'il avait vu sa sœur._

_"Ma petite Lili !"_

_Et là, Draco sentit le sentiment d'abandon que Harry avait alors ressenti. Le reste de la soirée, Harry était simplement allé dans sa chambre, se sentant de trop alors que sa famille ne prêtait pas attention à lui._

* * *

_Il y avait ce garçon. Ce garçon qu'il observait chaque matin en prenant le bus. Il était beau. Quand il fumait, il le faisait avec tellement de sérénité que Harry le jalousait. Et putain, qu'il était beau. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient savamment décoiffés et ses yeux bleus semblaient pouvoir transpercer n'importe qui d'un regard. Il se dégageait de lui un charisme fou, comme s'il était un aimant vers qui tout le monde semblait attiré. __Il était bien plus grand que lui, il était aussi bien plus âgé. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Mais Harry, tant qu'il pouvait juste le voir, il s'en contenait. Parce qu'il était tellement beau._

_Et un jour, il était venu avec cette fille. Cette fille qui était pendue à son bras et qui riait en regardant son amour._

_Depuis, il n'avait plus jamais pris cet arrêt._

* * *

_Il discutait avec le garçon, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Sa main était posée sur son bras, alors que tous les deux se parlaient les yeux dans les yeux. Et puis l'autre amorça un mouvement vers lui, et ses lèvres se posèrent légèrement sur les siennes. Harry ferma les yeux, et sa main s'accrocha à son dos. L'autre garçon releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur son front, alors que le brun posait sa tête sur son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avant que l'autre, gêné, ne se dégage de lui._

_« Je... Je vais déménager. » lui dit-il tout bas, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire ne devait pas rendre Harry encore plus triste si ce n'était possible._

_« Et... tu vas où ? »_

_« Loin d'ici... Dans le Sud, dans un coin paumé. Si tu savais comme ça m'énerve... ! »_

_« Je sais. » Il serra ses bras dans son dos, et son étreinte se fit plus forte, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de s'en aller. « Mais tu n'as pas le choix. » Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et le repoussa doucement, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis._

_« Je t'enverrai plein de messages, tu verras. On ne perdra pas le contact. Jamais. » lui assura gravement le garçon blond._

_« J'espère bien ! » Son sourire devint malicieux. « Sinon, tu peux craindre ma colère... ! »_

_« Tu fais pas plus peur qu'une mouche ! »_

_« Eh ! »_

_« Bon allez. Je dois faire mes cartons. A plus, petit chaton ! »_

_Il lui fit un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, puis s'en alla, laissant Harry fixer son regard sur le lampadaire._

* * *

_Sa copie était à moitié finie. Il le savait. Il s'en foutait. Il l'avait juste rendue. Il en avait marre._

* * *

_Draco se vit, affalé sur son banc, dormant paisiblement. Et il sentit la gêne de Harry et son hésitation. Devait-il plutôt s'installer sur le même banc, ou plus éloigné ? Il le vit s'asseoir sur le banc d'à côté et regarder le ciel. Et Draco vit à cet instant combien ce garçon semblait seul._

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Postez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Heloc61


	4. Saison 01, Année 01, IV

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont évidemment tous à JK Rowling - mis à part quelques-uns !

**Bonjour !**

Voici donc le quatrième chapitre de ce recueil, j'espère que vous apprécierez ^^. (Oui, je n'ai effectivement pas de rythme de parution...)

Autrement, merci pour les mises en follow, ainsi que les reviews ._.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

******__****Saison 01 ; ****Année 01**

**IV**

« _**Les gens rentrent tous à la même heure de la journée. Pourquoi ? Sont-ils juste des sortes de fourmis, manipulées par une étrange entité, qui vont à leur boulot et en repartent à heures fixes ? 8.00, boulot, 12.00, manger, et 18.00, maison ? C'est flippant. Ça veut dire que je n'aurais pas de temps pour moi, que je ne serais jamais **_**vraiment**_** libre ? Parce que, finalement, pouvons-nous penser que la liberté est réellement vraie ? La liberté, c'est pas le fait de pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut ? Mais, si on va au travail, c'est qu'on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut, non ? On occupe la moitié de notre temps à faire quelque chose qui nous plaira peut-être dans la vingtaine, mais qui nous lassera plus tard. On a l'obligation de travailler ! Merde à la fin ! La devise de la France, c'est « Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité » ! Elle est où, la liberté ?! **_»

Harry, les yeux rivés sur son portable, sentit son voisin de banc se lever précipitamment. Il esquissa un sourire. C'était vrai qu'il était déjà tard. Son nez était tout froid et de la fumée sortait de sa bouche. Il était 18.00. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce moment de la journée...

Il songea, alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le bâtiment de son lycée, que sa mère devait probablement être sur le point de partir de son travail, en compagnie de sa sœur qui avait, par il ne savait quel miracle, réussi à dégoter un job de technicienne de surface. Pas brillant, mais suffisant. Pour elle, en tout cas.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un toussotement. Il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« Oui ? »

Mais Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement et Harry eut comme l'impression qu'il n'allait pas bien.

« Draco ? Ça va ? T'as l'air ailleurs ... ? »

Draco sursauta brusquement et le dévisagea comme s'il ne savait plus où il était.

« Euh... Quoi ? »

« Non rien. »

Ils se fixèrent un moment, avant que Draco ne baisse les yeux.

« Alors, ce contrôle ? »

« Hum... C'était facile. »

« _Alors pourquoi tu n'en as fait que la moitié ?_ » Certes, Draco pouvait parfois ressentir les sentiments des gens, mais surtout ceux qui étaient liés aux souvenirs qu'il voyait et s'ils étaient juste superficiels. Entre autres, lorsqu'il avait vu que Harry n'avait fait que la moitié du contrôle, il n'avait pas pu savoir pourquoi car ses sentiments étaient ancrés au plus profond de lui. Trop loin pour lui qui ne pouvait atteindre que les couches superficielles.

« De toute manière, je crois que le prof s'en fout. »

« Hum. »

Le fait que Draco avait eu connaissance du passé du jeune homme n'arrangeait en rien son sentiment de malaise envers lui. Et, pour lui, garçon fier, sarcastique et cynique, c'était pire que tout : c'était comme s'il se laissait marcher sur les pieds par quelqu'un.

«_** 18.00, c'est vraiment l'heure parfaite.**_ »

Draco se tourna brusquement vers Harry.

« Hein ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu viens de parler, non ? »

« _**A moins que je ne pense tout haut, pas vraiment... **_»

« Non, je ne t'ai pas parlé... »

« _**Bizarre. **_»

Incrédule, Draco regarda Harry lui faire un sourire et prendre son sac :

« Bon, moi j'y vais. A demain, je pense. »

Avec un signe de la main, Harry s'en alla, sur une dernière pensée :

«_** Putain... Il lui ressemble trop. **_»

* * *

Personnellement, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre... Mais j'espère que vous, vous avez aimé !

Heloc61


	5. Saison 01, Année 01, V

**Disclaimer : **Tout à JK Rowling, sauf quelques-uns !

**NDA :** Non ! Vous ne rêvez pas, je poste DEUX CHAPITRES ce soir ! Eh bien... Disons que je n'ai pas posté depuis près de deux semaines, donc bon.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Heloc61

* * *

******__****Saison 01 ; ****Année 01**

**V**

« _**Alors... Si a divise c et que b divise c... ab divise c ? Hum... 2 divise 4, 4 divise 4, mais 2*4 ça fait 8. Donc ça divise pas 4... Proposition fausse. Et une de faite ! »**_

Avec un air désespéré, Draco regarda sa feuille. Harry allait le rendre fou. Depuis deux jours, il entendait ses pensées presque non stop. Parfois, il les entendait même chez lui. Pourquoiiiiiiii ? Il relut son intitulé de SVT, mais il ne put empêcher sa main de prendre son crayon pour écrire sur une feuille ce que Harry pensait. Non, non ! Ferme ton esprit, ferme ton esprit...

« _**Putain, mais c'est quoi ce truc ! **_»

Ahuri, Harry essaya d'empêcher sa main d'écrire sur sa feuille. Du glucose ? Mais pourquoi il écrivait la formule du glucose ?!

« _**Ferme ton esprit, Draco... Concentre-toi sur le document... Le glucose.. Alors, le glucose... Passionnant...**_ »

A la fin de l'heure, Harry et Draco réussirent finalement à faire leur devoir... Plus ou moins bien... Sur son brouillon, Harry avait écrit de nombreuses notions de SVT tandis que Draco avait des réponses à des problèmes de Maths.

Alors que leur classe se dirigeait vers leur prochain cours – et eux également, leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

« _**Rahh... Il est trop beau...**_ »

En papillonnant des yeux, Draco rompit le contact.

* * *

«_** Bon... Ma mère veut que je rentre vers six heures pour Elisabeth... Rah... J'ai juste envie de l'exécuter pour sa stupidité maladive. Ouais ce serait cool... Genre, je me faufile dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dort... Je lui mets quelques gouttes d'arsenic dans la bouche, j'attends dix minutes pour être sûr qu'elle a bien ingurgité et je retourne dans ma chambre...**_ »

Harry eut un petit ricanement qui donna des frissons à Draco qui, d'habitude, n'était pas aussi impressionnable. Mais il fallait dire que c'était au moins la troisième idée qui lui venait pour assassiner sa sœur. Il y avait là de quoi être terrifié, non ?

Assis à leur table, les élèves attendaient patiemment qu'on leur donne leur deuxième contrôle de la journée, qui se trouvait être une dissertation de philosophie. Le sujet ? Suis-je le mieux placé pour savoir qui je suis.

«_** Franchement, qui me connaît ?**_ »

C'était juste au bout de vingt minutes, et Draco avait eu la surprise de constater qu'il n'entendait plus les pensées de son camarade. Cette question, qui semblait presque désespérée, lui fit lever la tête et il posa son regard sur Harry qui regardait par la fenêtre.

« _**Ma mère, qui m'a pourtant fait, pense que je veux me diriger vers les maths. Quelle blague... Je serais sûrement mieux en littérature... Colin.. est comme qui dirait totalement absent, je ne le vois plus depuis un bon moment... Hermione est de plus en plus distante avec moi... Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi...**_ » Harry posa son stylo, et posa sa tête sur sa main, la tête toujours tournée vers l'extérieur. « _**Et puis... ils ont tous tellement de préjugés. Ils croient tous que... que je suis une sorte de mec qui travaille tout le temps, qui ne connaît rien des problèmes de la vie. La blague. Mon père est mort. C'est pas un problème de taille, ça ? … Ils ne me laissent pas les approcher... Je me sens seul... Vide... Tellement seul... »**_

Draco déglutit. Il ne voulait pas entendre tout ça. Il ne voulait pas savoir quand quelqu'un allait mal. Il ne voulait pas le ressentir aussi fort.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

« Est-ce que je pourrais aller aux toilettes, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

« Faites, faites. »

Le petit professeur bedonnant suivit des yeux son élève alors qu'il sortait. Il se leva, et fit mine de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de triches. Le quart de la classe avait la tête relevé, ou tenait leur stylo en soupirant, ne sachant pas quoi écrire. En arrivant devant la copie de Harry, il eut la surprise de constater, en ouvrant délicatement la double feuille, qu'il avait déjà écrit une feuille entière.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! En espérant que vous avez aimé !

Heloc61


	6. Saison 01, Année 01, VI

**Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer :** A JK Rowling.

Voilà le chapitre VI de Soirs d'hiver, journées glacées !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

******__****Saison 01 ; ****Année 01**

**VI**

_**« JE VEUX JUSTE QU'ON ME LAISSE TRANQUILLE ! »**_

Draco sursauta brusquement, et se redressa vivement sur sa chaise. Ce jour-là, les professeurs semblaient s'être donné le mot pour distribuer les copies de bac blanc. Malheureusement pour Harry, puisqu'il était, apparemment, la cible favorite des-dits professeurs.

« Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur Potter. Je suis vraiment déçu. »

Draco le voyait serrer les poings, les yeux baissés, et sa mâchoire se contractait. Le scientifique, pourtant, semblait ne pas en avoir fini avec lui.

« Je m'attendais à mieux de vous, vraiment. Vous avez fait énormément d'erreur d'étourderies, et j'ai l'impression que certaines sont même... volontaires. Pourrait-on savoir ce qui vous est arrivé ? J'ai cru comprendre que vos notes sont également pitoyables dans les autres matières. Et relevez la tête quand je vous parle, je n'apprécie pas particulièrement parler à des cheveux. »

Il y eut quelques rires dans la classe, mais, même si sa remarque aurait pu provoquer un rictus chez Draco, ce dernier n'eut même pas la force de le faire, tellement il était assailli par toute la rancœur de son camarade. Elle suintait de tous les pores de sa peau, et dans ses pensées. Le blond avait de la peine à comprendre comment on pouvait prendre à partie un élève ainsi... même s'il l'aurait sûrement fait lui-même, en tant que professeur.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous parle ! Je ne suis pas vos chaussures ! »

Mais là, les attaques de l'adulte le rebutaient.

Le brun releva brusquement la tête et eut un regard incroyablement mauvais qui disparut pour laisser place à une fausse indifférence nonchalante.

« Arrêtez de vous comporter ainsi ! »

_**« Putain, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils savent dire ? Fais pas ci, fais pas ça ! Mais je vais t'en foutre moi ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, je veux juste voguer sur la vie, et voir ce qu'il se passera ensuite. Je ne veux pas songer à des choses aussi futiles que des notes. Je ne veux rien faire, en soi. Je veux juste me laisser vivre – ou mourir... Pourquoi ça préoccupe tout le monde comme ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde se mêle de choses qui ne les regardent pas ? C'est vrai ça ! Tout le monde à fouiner dans la vie de tout le monde ! Les professeurs, plus que les autres ! Et puis si tu veux pas travailler dans leur matière, pourquoi tu t'obligerais le faire ? Il faut juste assumer ! Et moi, j'assume. J'assume que j'en ai marre de bosser, je suis au bout. J'ai travaillé depuis ma sixième, j'ai toujours été en tête de classe. Maintenant, en terminale, j'aimerais qu'on me lâche la grappe. J'en ai assez fait. Je regrette même d'en avoir trop fait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché ma vie, d'être cantonné à ce rôle de premier de la classe. »**_

« Je suis désolé. » lâcha Harry du bout des lèvres en se mordant la lèvre.

« Mais pourquoi êtes-vous désolé ? Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui suis puni, si je puis dire, par des erreurs ! Vous vous excuseriez à vous-même, monsieur Potter ? »

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Comment ce... cet homme pouvait-il se permettre de le rabaisser ainsi devant toute la classe ?

« Bien. Vous aurez donc une retenue pour rattraper ce contrôle lamentable venant de vous. Bien évidemment, je ne changerai pas votre note. »

Il brandit la copie devant les yeux de toute la classe, et la posa ensuite sur le bureau du garçon qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Sous ses yeux furieux, il vit la note de 4 entourée, et entourée, en rouge, en énorme, avec trois points d'exclamation à côté, et il vit un immense paragraphe d'appréciation... ou plutôt de dépréciation. Alors que le professeur se détournait vers un autre élève, la rage au ventre, Harry déchira la copie en deux, et se leva brutalement pour aller à la poubelle, où il la déchira encore deux fois, avant de tout jeter à la poubelle, sous les yeux médusés de sa classe.

Ses mouvements étaient hachés, et raides, son visage était crispé, et il se dégageait de lui une aura de colère brute.

_**« Pourquoi on se permet de juger sur une note ? »**_

Quand le prof lui donna sa copie, Draco n'eut droit qu'à un signe de tête et il eut une boule à la gorge en voyant qu'il avait seize. Mais pourquoi il se sentait coupable ? C'était ridicule. Juste une note. Rien que ça. Était-ce parce qu'il entendait les pensées de Harry, et toute sa rage ?

Alors que Harry retournait à sa place, leurs yeux se croisèrent, et l'éclat brillant dans ceux de son vis-à-vis ainsi que son visage crispé par une colère sourde remuèrent quelque chose dans ses entrailles.

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous a plu ^^

Heloc61.


	7. Saison 01, Année 01, VII

**Bonsoir !**

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

Voici donc le Septième chapitre de Soirs d'hiver, journées glacées.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,

Heloc61

**Review :** Merci à **Nekotsuki**, pour ta review qui m'a fait bien plaisir *w*

* * *

******__****Saison 01 ; ****Année 01**

**VII**

_**« Bonjour, je suis voyant, je te connais à peine, et je sais déjà toute ta vie... Ou presque ! Merci de ne pas me la raconter, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Au revoir ! »**_

Avec une grimace peu commune, Draco se faufila hors de la salle de classe alors qu'une fille blonde – Pansy Parkinson – tentait vainement de le retenir par le bras.

« Mais Draco, attends ! Je t'ai pas raconté mon week-end ! »

« Parkinson, je n'en ai rien, mais absolument rien à foutre de ton week-end ! »

« Me parle pas comme ça ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, je cherche quelqu'un ! »

« Je peux t'aider à chercher cette personne, si tu veux ? » dit-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

« Le jour où j'aurai besoin de toi pour quelque chose, je crois que je choisirai plutôt de me pendre. »

Et il la laissa plantée là, choquée, alors que Draco-Sarcasme avait encore frappé. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ressentait la colère de Harry ! Et malheureusement, elle s'était faite encore plus persistante quand Severus Rogue, très cher professeur de physique-chimie, avait encore plus rabaissé Harry pour sa note lamentable dans sa matière.

Il sortit d'un pas rapide dans le jardin du lycée, et tourna la tête vers toutes les directions pour le voir. Il était sûr qu'il était allé ici. Et finalement, il le vit. Il était assis sur le banc où ils s'étaient parlés la première fois. La tête rejetée en arrière, les mains dans les poches, il regardait le ciel gris.

Draco s'avança jusqu'à lui, et s'assit à ses côtés sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il voulait une conversation avec quelqu'un et qu'il en engageait une. Parce que Harry... n'était pas comme les autres. Il le sentait.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, avec un regard franc, et le fixa un long moment avant de répondre.

« Je sais pas. »

Il y eut un léger moment de silence avant qu'il reprenne, les yeux fixés au loin :

« J'ai juste un gros ras-le-bol. »

« Hum. »

« Toi aussi, tu dois connaître ça, non ? Ce moment où tu te dis que, merde !, t'as tout le temps été premier de la classe, et à la moindre mauvaise note on t'allume, c'est injuste ! »

« Je n'ai jamais eu de mauvais résultats. En quoi que ce soit. »

« Pff... »

Il faisait quand même froid, en novembre, et Draco sentit le vent s'infiltrer sous son manteau. Alors qu'il allait partir, il fut interrompu dans son mouvement par le brun.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je voulais voir comment tu allais ? »

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et se trouva noyé dans les yeux émeraude. Il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais retiré ces yeux de sa tête. Et là, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne fut pas assailli par les souvenirs des gens. C'était comme si Harry, inconsciemment, avait fermé son esprit de sorte que ses souvenirs ne se trouvaient plus dans la première couche de son esprit.

« Pourquoi ? On ne se connaît pas. »

« Oui, mais... Tu... » Draco fronça les sourcils alors que le regard de son homologue se faisait plus scrutateur. « Tu m'intrigues, en fait. »

« Ah bon. Je t'intrigue. »

On sentait toute l'incrédulité de Harry dans sa phrase, et il détourna le regard. Draco sentit qu'il fallait désamorcer la situation. Cependant, n'étant pas lui-même un modèle de sociabilité, il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire. Alors, il dit ce qui lui passa par la tête.

« J'aimerais te connaître. »

Pour réponse, il n'eut droit qu'à un léger « hinhin », alors que Harry tapotait distraitement une mesure de son doigt sur son genou.

« Tu ne veux pas me connaître ? »

« Franchement, Malfoy, est-ce que tu as besoin d'une autre groupie ? »

La réponse, plutôt agressive, le surprit.

« Hein ? Quelles groupies ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Celles qui te tournent en permanence autour ! »

« … » Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. A vrai dire, il pensait que ce serait plutôt simple de lui parler. « Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir tous ces gens autour de moi. »

« Ah. »

« Non. Je... ne les connais même pas _vraiment._ Tout ce que je sais sur eux, c'est qu'ils font tout pour être avec moi. En fait, je ne les supporte même pas. Ce ne sont que des gens sans intérêt, qui mènent une vie sans intérêt...»

« Hmm. »

Draco ne pouvait pas le voir, mais en fait, Harry était plutôt amusé de le voir se dépatouiller pour trouver un moyen de lui parler. Un petit sourire amusé s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, alors que Draco baissait la tête en laissant échapper un petit « Et merde... ».

« C'est bon, Malfoy, c'est bon. Arrête. J'ai compris. »

Un petit rire lui échappa, tandis que Draco croisait son regard.

_**« Vraiment trop mignon. »**_

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plu,

Heloc61.


	8. Saison 01, Année 01, VIII

**Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

**NDA : **Voilà le chapitre 8 de Soirs d'hiver, journées glacées !

Héhé ! J'vous avoue, c'est mon anniv', je suis de bonne humeur, et... Voilà quoi ! Un nouveau chapitre ! (Bon, en fait vous en vouliez pas, c'est ça ?)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce chapitre euh... démontrant une certaine rébellion de la part de Harry, mais en fait, c'est vraiment du flanc. Ou pas. Vous connaissez ça, vous ? Genre... Vous êtes dans les premiers de classe, et comme les profs vous disent que vous êtes un exemple, entre autre, et que vous avez trop de fierté, même si vous en avez marre, et que les cours vous passent par-dessus la tête, vous arrivez pas à vous permettre de lâcher la barre ?

Bref, j'ai fini mon blabla.

Heloc61

* * *

**_Saison 01 ; Année 01_**

**VIII**

_**« Hum... C'est vraiment génial, tout ça... »**_

Harry contemplait, l'œil vide, son cours de SVT. En fait, il n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre de ça. Mais vraiment rien. Il posa son cours, et sortit celui de physique-chimie. Il lisait, mais ne voulant pas apprendre, ne retenait strictement rien.

A côté de lui, allongé sur l'herbe, Draco jouait tranquillement avec son stylo, et n'avait même pas jeté un seul regard sur ses cours.

« Eh, Draco. »

Celui-ci releva lentement la tête vers Harry et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien il était affolant pour son cœur, les cheveux balayés par le vent, et les yeux d'un vert tellement intense. Sa peau, légèrement plus foncée que la sienne, semblait douce au toucher. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait mis une chemise. Une chemise qui lui allait tellement bien... Draco avait juste envie de passer ses doigts entre les boutons pour la retirer délicatement.

« Draco ! »

« Hein ? Oui ? »

« Je vais jeter un truc. Je reviens. »

« Tu vas jeter quoi ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en regardant les cours de SVT et de physique qu'il tenait dans sa main. D'ailleurs, il brandit ces-dits cours sous son nez, et s'exclama :

« ÇA ! Ça, là ! Je vais jeter ce truc ! J'en ai marre ! »

Draco papillonna des yeux, Harry agitant toujours ses cours devant lui comme si c'était une chose monstrueuse.

« Mais... Tu peux pas faire ça... »

« SI ! Si je le peux ! Je peux jeter ce truc ! Parce que c'est à moi, parce que c'est ma décision ! Je rejette ces cours de merde ! J'en veux plus ! Et personne ne m'en empêchera ! »

Il se leva d'un bond, furieux, sous les yeux arrondis de stupeur de Draco qui ne s'y attendait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Lui-même se retrouva bientôt debout à la poursuite du brun qui marchait tellement vite qu'on aurait dit qu'il volait.

« Eh ! Harry ! Attends ! Attends, Harry ! »

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Alors Draco se mit à courir, et finalement, il lui attrapa le bras, le faisant se retourner vivement.

« Harry, ne fais pas ça. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Quoique je fasse, ces profs me rabaisseront ! Quoique je fasse, ma mère dira toujours : _« Quoi ? Mais t'es pas premier ? Il va falloir que tu travailles ! »_ ! Quoique je fasse, je ne voudrai pas travailler ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux juste arrêter ! »

Son visage était crispé par la rancœur. Il se dégagea de Draco, et s'arrêta devant la poubelle. Il laissa tomber son tas de feuilles à terre, en prit quelques-unes qu'il déchira juste au-dessus du récipient, puis recommença avec le reste.

Draco l'observait avec fascination, entendant toutes les pensées du garçon dont le cœur semblait soulagé d'un poids. Ses doigts déchiraient rageusement le papier, comme il l'avait fait avec son contrôle de SVT, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que du tas de feuilles des morceaux de papier jetés dans la poubelle.

Harry se redressa et Draco lut dans son regard une détermination qui n'y était pas plus tôt.

« Bon. Draco, maintenant tu me files tes cours. »

Et c'est sur ces mots stupéfiants que Harry rejoignit leur petit coin où ils s'étaient installés. Contradictoire. Vraiment. Mais Draco ne l'en trouvait que plus attachant.

* * *

Voili voilou !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Heloc61


End file.
